


shameless self indulgence

by amber_management



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drunk Keyleth (Critical Role), Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Immobility, Kink Discovery, Pie Eating Contests, Stuffing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: if there was one thing that vax knew about keyleth, it was that she tended to overindulge.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Kudos: 27





	shameless self indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this, i just really needed wanted to see keyleth so big that she can hardly move and so drunk that she confesses her love of the way it feels, and vax realizing that her gut was beautiful too. anyway, i've got this fantasy of a fic in my head where i large friend ground (like vox machina or the mighty nein) keep one of their friends constantly drunk and ensuring that they're always sipping on or ingesting some form of alcohol just to see what will happen, and then the friend is so drunk that they just lose all control and forget what it felt like to be sober. would anyone be interested in a fic like that??

If there was one thing that Vax knew about Keyleth, it was that she tended to overindulge.

Whitestone was known for its parties, especially since the Brairwoods were vanquished and the Chroma Conclave had been destroyed. And Keyleth was known, at least among Vox Machina, to spoil herself.

He probably knew better than to allow her free reign at the pie-eating competition, but she had looked at him with such pleading eyes that he couldn't help but relent, and she had pecked him on the cheek before she flounced off towards the stage.

He had watched her for a while, seated in the middle of the competitors as she steadily inhaled flavoured pies. In a past life, he might have joined her, but that competitive, cheeky spirit had left him like his sister had left him alone in that tomb. He was more than happy to sit back and watch her give in.

Admittedly, he probably should have been prepared for the repercussions, knowing how Keyleth could be sometimes. She overindulged, at times, and he knew that she struggled sometimes to stop herself, for her brain to sometimes decide when enough was enough, for her to realize when she had reached her limits. She lived fully and wildly, knowing that in her line of work, any day could be her last, so why not party while she could? And who was Vax to deny her that? He knew better than anyone just how short life was, though that theory didn't apply to Keyleth, still, her life would be lonely, and he would never tell her to stop being who she was.

Perhaps he should have watched the whole contest, but he had wandered off, watching Percy and his sister compete in a marksmanship competition, where Vex hit every bullseye and Percy blew the targets to pieces in such a way that they couldn't tell where it had landed. He watched Grog win countless arm-wrestling competitions, and he clapped along as Scanlan merrily entertained the waiting crowd. He helped Pike deal with the crowd at the Slayers Cake before he decided he had better return to Keyleth and see how she was holding up.

He arrived just as she was being crowned the winner, her face smeared with sticky pie filling and speckled with crums, panting hard as she flung her arms up in the air and the onlookers cheered for her success. Vax clapped as she was slowly escorted off the stage and into the victor's tent.

When he met back up to her, she was already stumbling around the crowd, face flushed an adorable pink with a goblet in her grasp, the content sloshing around the rim as she swayed over to him. "Vax!" she squealed as he caught her. "You came! Did you see me win?"

"I did, I did," Vax laughed as he brushed a tangled strand of hair away from her face. "You did so well. You've already gotten into the drink, I see?"

Keyleth made to reply, but her words were cut off by a sharp hiccup and was followed by a short, pained gasp. He frowned as he looked her over, wondering what was wrong. "I may have had a little too much," she admitted shyly. "I forgot how good the wine was in Whitestone. They even got me a Shiraz, Vax! You can't get that anywhere!"

"I'm happy to hear that," Vax laughed as Keyleth nearly pulled them both down onto the ground. "Are you about ready to go home?"

She pouted in such a childish way that Vax couldn't help but smile. "I guess so," she frowned. "I think the bounces have been wanting to kick me out for a while."

Laughing, Vax paid his tab- the winners drink free- and carefully guided Keyleth out of the tent and onto the street. She struggled with every step, moaning and groaning every time she was jostled and leaning into Vax with his arm around her waist as they finally made it to the castle gates.

"I ate so much, Vax," she was saying as they walked, her words slurred until he could hardly understand her. "Like, I think I ate fifteen whole pies without stopping. It was so rich and so sweet! But gods, I'm so full. I think I might pop. But it kind of feels... good, you know? Like, a weird good. I'm so used to being stressed out and almost dying every day that I forgot what it was like to eat a real meal like that."

"Fifteen pies, huh?" Vax asked. "I don't know how you managed to pack it all away. You're only little, Kiki. I'm surprised you're still on your feet."

"Me too," Keyleth groaned, and Vax looked at her again, and at the flush on her cheeks that he wasn't sure was just from the alcohol. "I'm so full, Vax. I can feel it all moving inside me and everything. It's actually kind of hard to walk. I think you might have to carry me the rest of the way to bed."

"If you've really eaten as much as you said you had, then I'm not sure I'd be able to," Vax said as she giggled and placed a hand on her abdomen, her armour seemingly a little stiffer under her palm. "I'm not very strong."

Eventually, Vax did manage to half-carry her swaying body to their shared bedroom next door to Vex and Percy's quarters, where he could already hear deep moaning and fast panting through the walls, and he helped her shuffle awkwardly to the bed. She lowered herself gingerly onto the matrice, grunting and moaning and making soft panting noises that aroused Vax more than it probably should have, as she began clawing at her armour and her tunic. "Off," she whined, trying and failing to undo the straps keeping the restraining armour in place. " _ Off _ ."

Chucking, Vax pushed her onto her back and effortlessly began to remove the straps for her, unclasping the buckles and removing the whole bodice with a simple, experienced tug. It fell away with relative ease, and Vax dropped it unceremoniously to the carpeted ground as he moved to join Keyleth on the bed before his gaze was caught by a flash of motion, and his eyes widened in shock, surprise and awe.

His attention was brought to where Keyleth's nimble hands were resting on her stomach, and the distended, abnormal, bulging mass that her flat stomach had become throughout the night. He would daresay call it a 'gut', but he couldn't voice that thought with Keyleth moaning incessantly as she languidly ran her thin hands over the swollen flesh, digging her fingers into the skin, the flesh barely moving under her hands. She brought her hands up to the curve, where the mass first came away from her thin chest and bulged out in an almost pregnant looking state. "That's much better," she moaned as she rubbed away the red marks the armour had left in her flesh."

It took a little while for Vax to get his voice back. "Holy fuck, Kiki," his voice sounded breather than he would have liked. "You _did_ manage to pack it away, didn't you?"

"Fifteen pies, Vax," Keyleth puffed as she tenderly fondled her underbelly, graced her hand over the puffy, red swell. "I ate fifteen pies."

"And all that alcohol you drank at the after-party," Vax said as he watched Keyleth's beautiful face, all red and blissed out on the feeling of the alcohol addling her mind and the food in her gut. "I didn't think... I've never imagined you with a belly, Kiki."

A bout of bravery overcame him, and Vax reached out and allowed his hand to join Keyleth's on her gut. Her skin was red, almost boiling under his touch, and so taught that he could almost compare it to one of Vex's bowstrings. He pressed his palm in, and that startled a choked gasp from her and was surprised at the lack of movement, the absolute refusal from the skin to give an inch. He could feel the way her gut pushed upwards into his palm to accommodate her strained breathing, the way it grumbled and rippled in angry digestion.

"You've gorged yourself," Vax breathed. "Keyleth, you're-"

"So full," Keyleth finished for him, panting hard. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her own still resting on her stomach. He imagined, for just a short moment, that this was what it would be like if she were carrying their child. "I've never eaten so much in my life, Vax. I can hardly-" she brought her fist to her mouth to catch a hiccup, "-breath. I don't think I can _sit up._ I don't think I can _walk_."

Slowly, Vax slung his legs over Keyleth's lap and managed to get both hands on the enormous swell of her belly, hard and taut. He shook it, hands on either side, and her gut wobbled with the motion, so distended and so huge that it almost seemed like some other being and not all the food she had eaten settling precariously under her skin. Vax was no longer sure if she was moaning like that from the pressure in her gut or the feeling of it weighing her down. He slapped the side of it and was rewarded by a dull, hollow sound, and another breathy moan from Keyleth.

"I ate so much," she keened again. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"You seemed like you were having fun. I know how much you like your ale, and your food when you can get it. Besides, you were winning," he said, focusing on running his hands over the globe of her gut. Her hands had long since fallen motionless on the bed to her sides. "A little too much fun it seems."

"Vax?" she asked, and her voice sounded so small and scared that he stopped his movements to look at her. "Is it bad that I'm turned on by this?"

That was a question he actually had to give some thought over. He was honestly thinking the same thing himself. "You know," he said, as he kneaded at her flesh and managed to pull another ravaged moan from her. Her pants were coming harder and faster, and he stuck his thumb in her belly button and shook it around, marvelling in the way it bounced. "I don't think it's a bad thing. I quite like it myself actually. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you're so filled up that you couldn't move, but here I am, and I have to say, darling, I'm quite enjoying it."

The blush on Keyleth's face grew darker as he pressed his palms into her belly further than he had before, experimenting with its roundness, it's tightness and her reactions to different things. For example, when he raked his short nails across the underside of her gut, the plush, sensitive skin there red from the pressure, she kicked her legs and threw her head back and whined as if Vax had stuck two fingers up in her, and her red hair would spray lusciously across the bed.

"Uh," she stuttered with a glazed, faraway look in her eyes. Her cheeks were as red as her hair, and there was a sheen of drool dribbling down her chin and pooling in the curve of her throat. "I uh, I think I'm enjoying it too."

Grinning, Vax bowed down and pressed a kiss against her gut, the skin unbearably hot under his lips. She pressed up into his touch, and he stuck his tongue in her belly button just for the way she squealed and kicked and made her belly wobbly stiffly under him. "I love you," he hummed into her bloated skin. "I love all of you."

She giggled, reached down and gripped her hand in his hair. "I'd love to fuck you right now," she huffed, "But I really, really don't think I can move right now. I'm so full and so heavy and- gods, you're going to have to move me."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Vax assured as he licked at her heated underbelly. "You've certainly overdone it tonight. I'd very much like to see you overdo it every other night as well. I'd like to carry you to bed when your own legs can't carry you. I want you to drink your weight in ale and eat your weight in food, and every night, I want to be the one to rub your tummy and soothe away the pain and kiss away your fears and hold you as the swelling goes down. And then I want to do it all again. How does that sound?"

"Amazing," Keyleth admitted. "Really amazing. I mean, I wouldn't want to get fat or anything, because us Ashari has to be in great shape, and as an adventurer, there's lots of running but- yeah. I'd like to do this again. Be full and big and... stuck."

"Nice and stuck," Vax hummed. "You never did know when to quit, did you? And look at what it's done to you. Can't even sit up. You couldn't even reach-"

There was a knock on the door, and they paused. Vax held his breath, but Keyleth was panting so hard that she couldn't stop, though she stopped moaning quite as loudly. The knock rang again, clear and distinct. "Hello?" a voice called. "I believe this is the room of the champion of the annual Whitestone Pie Eating Contest?"

Silently, Vax rose from the bed and crossed the room to the door, opening it in one smooth motion, but not enough for the visitor to see Keyleth lying immobile and prostrate on the bed, her gut sticking up in the air, rocking back and forth as she tried her best to sit. "Yes?"

A platter was shoved into his arms before he could blink. "This is her reward. We don't have any trophies this year, but we hope that this will suffice," and the squire wondered off without another word.

Vax returned to Keyeth's side with the tray in his hands, and Keyleth's eyes went very wide at the sight of the two-tiered and very decadent looking cake teetered precariously on it. He glanced hungrily between the cake and Keylet's gut and wondered just how far they could really push this. "So," he said conversationally. "How much more do you think you could fit in that belly of yours, do you think?"

Gulping, Keyleh eyed the cake as if it would jump off the plate and eat her instead, but after what seemed to Vax like a lifetime of waiting, she slowly struggled to sit further up the bed, panting hard as she did so, and slapped the side of her belly hard enough for that hollow sound Vax loved so much to ring out and for the whole mass to wobble. "There's only one way to find out," she purred, and Vax had never thought those words would sound so sweet.


End file.
